Omega
Super Smash Bros. Omega is a fan game for the Super Smash Bros. Series. Story TBA Gameplay Modes Singleplayer Melee: TBA Multiplayer Brawl: TBA Online Smash: TBA Characters Saria SSBO.png|Saria ambushes the competitors! Rundas SSBG.png|Rundas freezes the competition! Force BandanaDee.png|Bandana Dee joins the fracas! 107Hitmonchan.png|Hitmonchan takes a swing! AndrewSSBO.jpg|Andrew returns with his annoying, high-pitched voice! Gemini Man.jpg|Gemini Man splits into combat! 026Raichu.png|Raichu sparks a new beat! Super Mario: *Mario *Luigi (Unlockable) *Peach *Bowser *Rosalina (Unlockable) *Bowser Jr. (Unlockable) Donkey Kong: *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong (Unlockable) *King K. Rool (Unlockable) *Chunky Kong (Unlockable) Legend of Zelda: *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Toon Link *Toon Zelda/Tetra (Unlockable) *Ganondorf (Unlockable) *Saria (Unlockable; NEWCOMER) Metroid: *Ultimate Samus (Super Smash Bros. Beta) *Ridley (Unlockable; Star Wars Battlefront: Battles of Ages) *Rundas (NEWCOMER: Metroid Prime 3) Kirby: *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Waddle Dee (Unlockable; NEWCOMER) *Magolor (Unlockable) Pokemon: *Pikachu *Raichu (Unlockable; NEWCOMER: Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen) *Mewtwo (Unlockable) *Hitmonchan (Unlockable; NEWCOMER: Pokemon Red, Blue, Green and Yellow) *Jigglypuff *Trainer Red (NEW TEAM) Star Fox: *Fox *Falco (Unlockable) *Krystal *Wolf (Unlockable) *Andrew (Unlockable; NEWCOMER) Earthbound (Unlockable): *Ness *Lucas (Unlockable) *Porky Minch (Unlockable) F-Zero: *Captain Falcon *Black Shadow (Unlockable) *Jody Summer (Unlockable; NEWCOMER) Fire Emblem: *Marth *Roy (Unlockable) *Ike *Chrom (Unlockable) *Lyn (Unlockable; NEWCOMER) Others: *Wario *Wii Fit Trainer *Villager *Olimar *Dillon (Unlockable; NEWCOMER) The Classics: *Yoshi *Little Mac *R.O.B. (Unlockable) *Mr. Game & Watch (Unlockable) *Pit *Ice Climbers Sonic: *Sonic *Knuckles (Unlockable) *Amy (Unlockable) *E-101 Beta (Unlockable; New Design) Mega Man: *Mega Man *Proto Man (Unlockable; NEWCOMER) *Bass (Unlockable *Gemini Man (Unlockable; NEWCOMER; Super Mario Crossover 3.1.2) Skylanders (NEWCOMERS): *Spyro *Tree Rex (Unlockable) *Blast Buckler (Unlockable) *Snap Shot (Unlockable) DLC: *Snake *Dr. Mario (Super Smash Bros. Beta) *Lucario *Blastoise Stages Retro: *??? *??? *Sacred Realm (Theta) *??? *Peach's Castle (Melee) *??? *Kongo Jungle (Melee) *??? New: *Battlefield: TBA *Final Destination: TBA *Metal Mario Stage (Super Smash Bros. 64): TBA *Subspace (Super Smash Bros. Brawl): TBA *Smash Run (Super Smash Bros. 3DS): TBA *??? (Super Smash Bros. Wii U): TBA *Melty Molten Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy): TBA *Tick Tock Clock (Super Mario 64): TBA *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8): TBA *125m (Donkey Kong: The Lost Levels): TBA *DK Isles (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze): TBA *Frantic Factory (Donkey Kong 64): TBA *Hyrule Field (Hyrule Warriors): TBA *Forest Temple (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time): TBA *Great Sea (Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass): TBA *Sector Zero (Metroid: Other M): TBA *The Pirate Mothership (Metroid: Zero Mission): TBA *Bryyo (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption): TBA *Magolor's Ship (Kirby's Return to Dreamland): TBA *Masked Dedede's Arena (Kirby Triple Deluxe): TBA *Shiver Star Factory (Kirby 64): TBA *Gym Leader Castle (Pokemon Stadium 1): Essentially a Final Destination, the Gym Leader Castle is a changing stage, the color and hazards changing with each gym it shows. *Embedded Tower (Pokemon HG/SS): TBA *Pokemon Stadium Elite (Pokemon Gens 1-6): TBA *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *Smashville (Animal Crossing series): TBA *??? *WarioWare R&D (WarioWare series): TBA *??? *Yoshi's Island (Yoshi's New Island): TBA *World Circuit (Punch-Out!!!): TBA *Flat Zone X (Game & Watch): TBA *Underworld (Kid Icarus): TBA *Mountainside (Ice Climbers): TBA *Death Egg Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2-3): TBA *City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2): TBA *DeathEgg Core (Sonic Adventure IV): TBA *Wily Castle (Mega Mans 1-10): TBA *MagnetMan Stage (Mega Man 3): TBA *CommandoMan Stage (Mega Man 10): TBA *Lair of Kaos (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure): TBA *Lost City of Arkus (Skylanders: Giants): TBA *Twisty Tunnels (Skylanders: SWAP Force): TBA DLC: *??? *??? *??? *Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS): TBA *Spear Pillar (Brawl): TBA Event Matches TBA Gallery Mariossbi.png|Mario Luigissbi.png|Luigi Bowserssbi.png|Bowser Peachssb4.png|Peach RosalinaSSB4.png|Rosalina Force BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. DonkeyKongSSB4.png|Donkey Kong DiddyKong-Boss-MP9.png|Diddy Kong DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong KingKRoolBrawl.png|King K. Rool ChunkyKong.png|Chunky Kong 250px-Link SSB4.png|Link 250px-Zelda SSB4.png|Zelda Sheik-ssb4.png|Sheik Saria SSBO.png|Saria (NEWCOMER) Bganondorf5oot.png|Ganondorf ToonLinkSSB4.png|Toon Link SSBBRZS ToonZeldaTetra.png|Toon Zelda/Tetra Zerosuitsamus-ssb4.png|Zero Suit Samus Rundas SSBG.png|Rundas (NEWCOMER) 90px-KirbySSB4.png|Kirby Metaknight (Universe).png|Meta Knight KingDededeSmashUniverse.png|King Dedede Magolor2.png|Magolor Force BandanaDee.png|Bandana Dee (Waddle Dee; NEWCOMER) PikachuSmashBros.png|Pikachu 026Raichu.png|Raichu (NEWCOMER) Mewtwooo.png|Mewtwo 107Hitmonchan.png|Hitmonchan (NEWCOMER) JigglypuffBrawl.png|Jigglypuff 254Sceptile.png|Sceptile (subcharacter; NEWCOMER) 250px-Charizard SSB4.png|Charizard (subcharacter) 250px-GreninjaWiiU-3DS.png|Greninja (subcharacter) Foxssbi.png|Fox Smash Bros Brawl Falco.jpg|Falco Wolf-1.png|Wolf SSBS Krystal.png|Krystal AndrewSSBO.jpg|Andrew (NEWCOMER) Nessness.png|Ness LucasHD.png|Lucas Porky-Minch-Smash-Bros zps6a48bd37.png|Porky Minch CaptainFalconBrawl.jpg|Captain Falcon Blackshadowssbi.jpg|Black Shadow JodySummer.png|Jody Summer (NEWCOMER) 383px-SSB4 - Marth Artwork.png|Marth Royroyroy.png|Roy IkeSSB4.png|Ike Chrom SSBF.png|Chrom FERK Lyn.png|Lyn 220px-Wario MPIT.png|Wario WiiFitTrainerSmash.png|Wii Fit Trainer 220px-VillagerSSB4.png|Villager Dillon SSBTT.png|Dillon 250px-Yoshiwiiularge.png|Yoshi LittleMacPNG.png|Little Mac ROB NES.png|R.O.B. MrGameAndWatch.png|Mr. Game & Watch 386px-PitSSB4.png|Pit Iceclimbers.jpg|Ice Climbers Sonicssbi.png|Sonic AmySonicmon.png|Amy Knuckles SSBR character.jpg|Knuckles MegaManSSB4.png|Mega Man ProtomanMM.png|Proto Man (NEWCOMER) Bass.png|Bass Gemini Man.jpg|Gemini Man (NEWCOMER) 290px-Sky spyro2.jpg|Spryo (NEWCOMER) Tree Rex.jpg|Tree Rex (NEWCOMER) Blast Buckler.png|Blast Buckler (NEWCOMER) 290px-Snap_Shot_Promo.jpg|Snap Shot (NEWCOMER) SolidSnake.png|Snake (DLC) Drmario.jpg|Dr. Mario (DLC) PrincessDaisyUniverse.png|Daisy (DLC) WaluigiParty3.jpg|Waluigi (DLC) 345px-Lucario SSB4 Artwork.png|Lucario (DLC) Blastoise.png|Blastoise (DLC) (More Coming Soon) See also *Opinions on the newcomers *Real Talk for the stages *The one that started it all *The tweaked-up predecessor